


I Trust You

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: PeterDaisy Sibling AU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Daisy reacted relatively well to Peter's Spiderman thing pretty well, all things considered. How does Peter react when Daisy gets her powers?(Set between chapters one and two of Heart of a Hero)





	1. Made of Stone

This place is creepy. It doesn’t feel right. Still, Peter follows Daisy down the dark hallway, not even daring to breathe too loudly, for fear that the slightest of noises would end in certain death. Daisy holds up her fist, and Peter halts, holding his breath.

“In here,” Daisy whispers, turning to face him, while motioning to the door. “Get ready, Spiderman.”

“Okay, Dais.”

Daisy kicks the door open with her foot, exposing a eerily lit room. The only source of light are a bunch of electric candles, which are suspended upside down from the roof, forming one of those starts people use to summon demons and stuff. Peter can’t stop his shudder.

“Get back!” Daisy shouts as a shadow Peter didn’t see before charges at them. Peter ducks and rolls, avoiding the person (at least, he’s assuming it’s a person), letting Daisy take them.

Adrenaline flowing through his bloodstream, he jumps to his feet just in time to deal with three other shadows that charge at him. After taking them down, he glances over at Daisy, watching as she knocks some other people down. More shadows come, and more fighting happens.

Peter’s really getting into the swing of it, having taken down his seventh bad guy when Daisy pushes him out of the way. “Get down!”

Peter raises his head to see what she’s pushing him out of the way before and he gulps when he sees it: it’s a bad guy way bigger than any of the other bad guys, holding a blue crystal in his hand. He knows even as Spiderman, he can’t handle the bad guy as well as Daisy can. He lets her take the bad guy.

She takes him down no problem, and he ends up on his knees beside Peter. He shuffles away, not intending to let the man touch him. Then the man speaks, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine.

“You lose.”

The man throws the crystal on the ground at the same time Daisy delivers the kick to knock him out. Peter shields his head, just in case.

“You okay, kid?” Peter raises his head, pulling his mask off.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He watches as Daisy stumbles slightly and he pushes himself up. “DJ? You okay?”

“I...I don’t feel too good,” she mumbles, grabbing the centre pillar to hold herself up. Then, to his horror, he watches as a crumbling-like sound begins and Daisy’s legs begin to turn to stone. She looks down and sees it too, and she gasps.

“Wh-wha...” she makes eye contact with Peter, and he feels a stab in his chest. He’s never seen her scared before, and she looks terrified right now. “Pete! H-Help me! PLEASE!”

“Daisy? What’s happening?” Peter stands to his feet as her face becomes stone. “DAISY!”

He rushes over to her, patting her form. She feels like stone.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no…” he mutters, running his fingers over her form, looking for a clue, some way to help her before it’s too late. He tries his comn.

“May? Coulson? Does anyone copy?”

There’s only static. They’d discovered the building interfered with the signal, but it was worth a try. He stops searching for a clue on Daisy and looks around.

“Come one, come on,” he whispers, looking around frantically for something that could help. His eyes land on the shattered crystal. Of course. The crystal must have done something to her. He slides over to the pieces, picking them up and examining them.

He’s too busy looking at the pieces that he misses the stone beginning to fall off Daisy, revealing her face underneath. He only turns to her when he feels the building begin to shake. He gapes.

“Daisy? Oh thank heavens I was so wo-”

He never finishes his sentence. Daisy throws her arms back, forcing her chest out, the stone encasing flying off her. Peter shields his face as the shockwave blasts him backwards against the wall. He grunts with the impact, wincing as several shards of rock hit him, but he doesn’t let it deter him.

He staggers to his feet and forces his way back to her as the roof begins to crumble with the earthquake.

“Daisy!” She looks over at him and she looks relieved. He reaches her and throws his arms around her, seeing how scared she is. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He holds her as the earthquake passes. Her breath is shaky when she finally hugs him back.

“What happened?” she whispers.

“Dunno,” Peter answers. “But the important thing is, you’re safe now.”

And safe she is, indeed. May and the others enter and take them out of the building, putting them both in Quarantine after about what happened.

Even after they’ve been made safe and sound, Peter catches the look on Daisy’s face from across the room. She still looks scared.

He dials her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Daisy looks over at him and smiles slightly. “Yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my sister,” he counters. “Kinda my job to worry about you.”

Daisy rolls her eyes, keeping the smile on her face. “Whatever. Get some rest, Spidey-boy.”

“Make sure you get some too, okay, DJ?”

“If I say yes, will you shut up?”

“Yep.”

“Okay then yes, I will.”

“Good. I love you, Daisy.”

Daisy hangs up, not saying it back to him. It’s in this moment that what Peter suspected is confirmed: she is not actually okay.

He promises himself that, after a nap, he’ll make sure she is truly okay.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stands up for Daisy and stays with her when no one else will

Peter is cleared and released from Quarantine pretty quickly. Daisy, however, is kept there after the team discovers her DNA is altered. They have mixed reactions. Well, actually, the reaction has been pretty biased. Everyone except Fitz has decided she’s dangerous. Well, Fitz and himself. 

Currently, they’re in the lounge area, discussing what to do with her. Everyone except Fitz is saying she ought to be contained. Peter listens from the hallway. He likes the conversation less and less as it progresses.

“We should be protecting her!” Fitz argues, throwing his hands out. 

“ _ No _ , Fitz!” Mack shouts at him, before lowering his voice. “We’re the ones who need protection from  _ her _ .”

“No,” Peter announces, stepping into the room, having had enough at Mack’s words. All eyes turn to him as he makes his presence known. Mack’s expression softens.

“Look, Peter, kid, I know she’s your sister, but you gotta understand: she’s different now. She has powers that can cause major destru-”

“Don’t you ‘look, kid’ me, Mr Mack,” Peter growls, curling his fists by his side. “Just because she’s got powers now doesn’t change who she is. The fact that she’s my sister is how I know she’s not dangerous; she’d never hurt anyone, not even with her new powers. And, you, Mr Mack, if you think otherwise, you need to reevaluate! She needs friends, and you are certainly aren’t being a very good one right now! Aside from Mr Fitz, none of you are!

Peter’s red in the face by the time he’s finished ranting, and he turns and leaves the room, unable to deal with this anymore. He storms down the hall, unsure of where he’s heading, but his feet lead him to the lab, and he finds himself standing in front of Daisy.

She looks so scared, and she looks detached from everything. His anger fades, and he raises a hand, placing it on the glass and tries to smile.

“Hey.”

She merely glances at him, before again staring at her bedsheet. He swallows, hard. He hates seeing her like this. Usually, she’s so strong, and energetic, and warm. Now, she just seems helpless, and flat, and cold. 

“DJ…” he tries. Daisy shakes her head, finally giving him her attention.

“You shouldn’t be here, Parker,” she says, her voice crakcing.

Tears burn Peter’s eyes. She never calls him Parker unless she’s angry with him, or she wants to emotionally distance herself from something. His heart aches for her, and he wants nothing more than to hug her right now. His hand drops from the glass as he sees her eyes glisten with tears. He presses his lips together and shakes his head.

“‘M not leaving.”

“You heard what they’re saying,” Daisy sighs, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m dangerous. Please, go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Daisy,” Peter says with a strong conviction, although his voice wobbles as he speaks. “I know you won’t.”

Daisy again shakes her head. “It’s not that simple, Peter.”

“It is,” Peter presses, the first tears slipping down his face. He places his hand on the glass again. “It is. You’re still my sister. That doesn’t change anything.”

He can tell Daisy wants to contradict him, but she can’t as she starts crying, too. She moves over to him, aligning her hand with his and leaning her head against the glass. He presses his head against the glass, too, and it’s almost as if they’re touching foreheads. Daisy cries silently for a bit before she speaks again.

“I’m scared, Petey. Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Peter promises. 

And he doesn’t. He stays right by her side. 

Right where he’s meant to be.


End file.
